1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder that is designed to hold a bottle in an upright position and rotate to an upright position regardless of how it is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 497,878, issued on May 23, 1893 to Howard Higham, U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,835, issued on Mar. 14, 1939 to Antonina Kazimirow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,397, issued on Feb. 16, 1943 to Antonina Kazimirow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,952, issued on Jun. 5, 1956 to Martin Fleit et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,636, issued on Jan. 24, 1989 to William Johnson, and English Patent No. 1,444,873, published on Aug. 4, 1976, teach bottle holders, some of which are spherical and/or position themselves automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,058, issued on Aug. 17, 1999 to Cha Kim, teaches a segmented container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a spill-proof holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a bottle holder for holding a bottle in an upright position. Regardless of the position in which the holder is placed, it will roll itself into an upright position. The upper portion of the holder has a bottle keeper for holding the bottle. The keeper includes a sidewall, sizing bars molded into the sidewall, and a floor.
The sizing bars hold the bottle in place in the bottle keeper. The sizing bars fit snugly around a bottle, allowing one to use the bottle without removing it from the holder. Because the bottles will conform to the sizing bars, bottles of different sizes can be held in place with the same holder.
The bottom portion of the holder is weighted, e.g. it houses a lead weight, and is much heavier than the top portion, which is hollow with the exception of the bottle keeper. Because the bottom portion is weighted, it will remain on the bottom and a bottle in the holder will remain upright. A flat portion on the bottom portion provides a place for the holder to rest. Because of the weight differential between the bottom and top portions, no matter how the bottle holder is set down, it will rock back to an upright position such that it will rest on the flat portion of the bottom portion.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bottle holder that will hold a bottle in an upright position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a holder in which a bottle is held during use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bottle holder that will roll to an upright position regardless of the position in which the holder and the bottle are placed.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.